Minecraft: Story Mode LEMONS!
by DazDumpling
Summary: Do I really need to say more? Contains Lukas x Petra, OC x Gabriel, and Magnus x Ellegaard. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

-One-

-Lukas x Petra-

 **Me: Okay, who's up first? (takes out sheet of paper)…Lukas and Petra? Oh, this'll be interesting.**

 **Lukas: Should I be worried?**

 **Magnus: No. I read ahead.**

 **Lukas: Good.**

 **Me: DON'T YOU TELL HIM A THING, MAGNUS!**

 **Magnus: Okay, okay…sheesh, calm down.**

 **Ellegaard: Dazzle doesn't own us, TellTale Games does.**

 **Allie: And Dazzle owns me.**

 **Olivia: Please review and have a nice day.**

Petra sat in the shade while bandaging Lukas's wounded arm. He'd accidentally smashed his elbow into a tree while sparring with Jesse. The redhead looked up from her work. "Lukas, you really need to be more careful. You could've broken your arm." She said flatly. The blue-eyed boy looked down in shame, understanding his mistake. "I know. I just couldn't stop myself from falling backwards." Lukas chuckled. "I guess I have a really bad sense of balance." Petra smiled and shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. There, done." Petra finished tying the knot in the white fabric. When Lukas began moving his arm, Petra couldn't take her olive green eyes off of his stomach. It was just…something about him that made her wet. Secretly, she slid her hand down to her clit and gently rubbed it. She quietly moaned, then immediately covered her mouth with her free hand because she was afraid that Lukas would hear. Unfortunately, he already did.

"What? Did you say something?" He asked. Lukas looked down and saw the wet spot on her jeans. He gave her a sly smile. "Couldn't resist?" Petra laid her hand on his leg as she blushed profusely. She smiled. "No, I just…" Lukas had already pulled her into a kiss. In the middle of it, she began to remove the black leather jacket that he always wore, revealing a red and white striped T-shirt.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now." Lukas whispered in her ear. Slowly, he began to pull down Petra's jeans, revealing her soaked underwear. He smirked. "I'm not even inside you and you're already soaking wet. What a slut." Petra giggled. Then he removed her undies, so she had nothing left on her bottom half. He lowered his head down, and began to suck her clit. He was gentle at first, but he got rough as time went on. Petra started panting and gripped the blonde's shoulder.

Seeing that she was about to climax, Lukas got REAL kinky and spread her legs out. Then he started to lap slowly at her cunt, sticking it inside every few seconds, making it brush against her sweet spot. Petra's breathing got louder and heavier. "L-Lukas…I'm gonna…I'm cumming!" She yelled. Hearing this, Lukas licked up all of her juices before removing his jeans. She got on top of him, being mindful of his injury. She pulled his boxers down and began grinding herself against his member.

"Oh…please, don't…" he moaned. Then Petra got on her hands and knees and started sucking. Lukas started shaking in pleasure when the redhead brawler began pressing her tongue against his member for more enlightenment. Lukas felt himself harden up in her mouth and moaned louder. "Petra, I'm gonna cum!"

He exploded in her mouth, causing small specks of white to fly everywhere. They both laid on the ground, just beginning to recover from their orgasms. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled. "That felt…great." Lukas panted. Petra sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "You wanna do it again?" She asked. Then Lukas kissed Petra's red lips and hugged her. When they separated, she put her arms around him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

 **Me: And that's a chapter!**

 **F. Jesse: Hopefully the only one.**

 **Me: What was that, Jesse?**

 **F. Jesse: Nothing, I'll be good.**

 **Axel: XD**

 **Lukas: Why did I get hurt?**

 **Me: Hey, you still got the girl, didn't you?**

 **Lukas: True.**

 **And that's it for now! I'll try to update as much as I can, but no promises. Anyway, PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Two-

-Allie x Gabriel-

 **Me: Who's next? (takes out another sheet of paper)…Allie and Gabriel? Oh man, this is the chapter I've been waiting for!**

 **Axel: Why?**

 **Me: Because Allie is my OC. Now shut up or I'll have my Dragonite use Outrage on you.**

 **Axel: Shutting up!**

 **M. Jesse: Dazzle doesn't own us, TellTale Games does.**

 **Magnus: And Dazzle owns Allie XD**

 **Allie: HEY!**

 **Petra: Please review and have a nice day.**

Allie continued to follow Gabriel's movements swiftly and accurately, but somewhat unbalanced. He was in the middle of teaching her how to swordfight. "Why…is…this…so…hard?" She panted. Gabriel shook his head. "It takes months, even years to master sword fighting, Allison." Allie then brought her sword down as it pierced the dirt, causing the ground to tremble. "Well, you're in for a long wait." Gabriel then watched her walk over to a tree and sit under it. Looking at the diamond sword lodged in the ground, he shook his head.

Gabriel put his own sword on his back and walked over to Allie. He soon felt sweat begin to form underneath the cool metal of his helmet. The warrior sat next to the young girl and looked at her. She had her arms crossed and was looking straight ahead, seemingly frustrated. Gabriel put his hand on her shoulder. "I think you're just overheating. It is quite hot out here today." He said quietly. Allie's frown quickly turned into a smile.

The green-eyed girl planted a small kiss on Gabriel's nose. His face turned bright red. Allie covered her black eyelashes with her pink bangs in a seductive way. Then she climbed on top of him and laid on his chest. The young teen began to pepper his neck with love kisses. Gabriel moaned quietly. Allie got close to Gabriel's face and then kissed him full on.

She opened her legs and began grinding her clit on his lower midsection. Both moaned in pleasure. Without warning, Allie suddenly orgasmed, covering them both in her juices. She blushed bright red, embarrassed. "S-sorry, I just couldn't hold-" Gabriel kissed her lips, cutting her sentence short. "-it back…"

They gazed into each other's eyes as green locked with brown. Letting the wild side of her take over, Allie moved her hand down to the small bulge in his pants and freed it. Lowering her head, she put her mouth over his member and started sucking. Gabriel moaned in pleasure. "Dear god, that feels good…" he mumbled, loud enough for Allie to hear. She smiled evilly and began sucking harder, adding more pressure each time. He shuddered, sweat running down his forehead. He gave a small grunt before he climaxed, releasing his seed into her mouth.

After that, Allie removed her green shorts, revealing her throbbing clit. Gabriel felt the intense heat pulsating from the girl's body. She got closer and lowered her leaking cunt onto his member, a small tear coming out of her eye. She was in fact a virgin, and taking in width like that would cause some serious pain and maybe some bleeding on a young girl like her.

After he was ⅔ of the way in, Gabriel slipped his hands under her red shirt and started playing with her chest. She shook herself and grunted in pleasure, getting ready to climax. Gabriel gave a similar reaction when he felt a strong tug in his stomach. Allie released first, causing a pale white substance to come out of her. Then Gabriel relaxed as he cummed inside her, filling her with his seed.

They put their clothes back on and sat under the tree to recover from their many orgasms. Taking a shaky breath, Allie said, "Yuno, that felt really good. It's natural for everyone to steer from a normal life and go a little crazy, right?" Gabriel laughed quietly. "I suppose." He looked into the sky. "I've never told you this, but you remind me of when I was a child. I was energetic and always getting into trouble."

Allie smiled. "Just like Magnus these days?"

The warrior smiled back as his brown irises met with her green ones. "Yes, just like Magnus."

 **Me: WOOO! Another chapter, done!**

 **Allie/Gabriel: (Random Nosebleed)**

 **Me: Uhhhh…you two okay?**

 **Allie: Yeah. Just really shocked.**

 **Me: That's the way I like to keep things!**

 **Axel: (Whispering to F. Jesse) She also likes to keep things painful.**

 **Me: DRAGONITE USE OUTRAGE!**

 **(Dragonite appears and punches Axel)**

 **Magnus: Woah, that thing looks PISSED!**

 **Me: It's level 96. What would you expect from a champion pokemon?**

 **Magnus: Good point.**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! I worked all night on it (no joke, I really did) ! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. In the meantime, PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Three-

-Magnus x Ellegaard-

 **Me: And now for (takes out yet ANOTHER sheet of paper)…Magnus and Ellegaard! YAAAAAASSSSSS OTP!**

 **Lukas: Stop fangirling.**

 **Me: Jeez, buzzkill much?**

 **Magnus: (Looking at Ellegaard sexily) Oh, so it's me and the princess?**

 **Ellegaard: (Blushing Hardcore) Um…should I be concerned at all?**

 **Soren: Near the middle, yeah.**

 **Ellegaard: What's in the middle?**

 **Me: Shut your mouth, Soren.**

 **Soren: Or what?**

 **Me: Shiner, come here, girl!**

 **(Shiny Luxray appears)**

 **Shiner: RAAAAWWWWWRRAAAAA!**

 **Soren: I'll be good.**

 **Gabriel: Dazzle doesn't own us, TellTale Games does.**

 **Allie: And Dazzle owns me.**

 **Reuben: Oink Oink! (Translation: Please review and have a nice day!)**

Dream

 _The rouge laid in front me, injured, a bullet wound through his stomach. I held his hand as he bled out, becoming more lifeless by the second. "Magnus…I-I never thought it would end like this." I stammered. He laughed weakly as his skin grew pale. "Ellie, sometimes you just have to face the facts." Tears sprang to my eyes as I put a shaking hand on his wounded midsection._

" _Well, I refuse to face this fact! I can still save you. You just have to hang on a little bit longer." Magnus shook his head in disbelief. "It's too late for me. I…I can't go on." I lowered my head. "Well, if that's the way it's gonna be…" I picked up his frail body and kissed him, allowing my tongue to slip into his mouth. He put his cold hands on my shoulders, letting his tongue slip into mine._

 _When we parted, he propped himself up with his elbows. I smiled with hope. Was he getting his strength back? Was he going to live? Just as my hopes were up in heaven, they dropped down to hell when he started coughing furiously, hacking up more blood onto himself. "Looks like this is it." He fell back to the ground, landing with a thud._

 _His final words were, "Ellegaard, just remember that wherever I am, no matter what happens, I will always love you."_

 _Then he passed._

End Dream

Ellegaard woke up with a start. _Did I really just have that dream?_ She thought. She looked around her room. Everything was normal. Her bookshelf, her desk, her mirror…

 _MAGNUS!_

The engineer ran to his room, panicking. She opened the door, finding him completely asleep, and to her relief, breathing. But something about seeing him in bed, all asleep and curled up into a ball, just made something in between her legs throb. Ellegaard looked down, only to find her shorts soaked with precum. Embarrassed, she turned around to go back to her room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ellegaard, what are you doing in here?"

She jumped then turned her head slightly. Behind her stood a very confused Magnus. "Well, I had a dream where you were killed and I panicked, so…" she said quietly. He stood in silence, trying to piece together what she had just said. Then he noticed the wet stain on her shorts. "Uh…what's that?" He asked. Ellegaard sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." She said bluntly.

Magnus put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." He then blushed redder than a rose bush in full bloom. The rouge got close to her ear and whispered, "Don't tell Soren or Gabriel, but that happens to me when I'm around you." Hearing this, Ellegaard became as red as her armor.

Magnus then proceeded to grab her arm and lean her up against the wall of his room. Slowly, he began nibbling at her neck. Ellegaard moaned. Then he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. After a while, Magnus picked her up and brought her over to his bed, where he removed her shirt. He nuzzled his face into her breasts while taking off her wet shorts.

Removing his own, both laid naked under the covers of Magnus's bed. Ellegaard put her arms around him and began to kiss his neck. When the rouge felt himself starting to get hard, he spread Ellegaard's legs out, revealing her clit and her cunt, both swollen and throbbing, as well as extremely wet. Smiling in satisfaction, he got in close and put his mouth over her clit, playing with her entrance at the same time by sticking his fingers in and around it, curling them upwards to trigger her G-Spot.

"M-Magnus…please…d-don't stop…" she moaned. He then started to tease her clit in between his teeth. This was too much for the young engineer and she climaxed, spurting hot cum all over Magnus's face, which he happily licked off. He got on top of Ellegaard and slowly inserted himself into her cunt, feeling the heat coming from her body. She grabbed his sides and told him to thrust faster.

"But I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly. She gently kissed his nose. "You won't. I promise." He shrugged. "Well, if you say so." Magnus eventually sped up, going fast enough where he could still trigger her sweet spot, but not fast enough where he could actually hurt her. The red-eyed rouge felt himself harden up inside her body, going faster and faster until he was rock-hard and let out a huge load of cum, followed by a moderately loud groan of pleasure.

He then flipped Ellegaard onto her stomach, laying on top of her. Magnus began to nibble her ear while rubbing her chest. "Magnus, are you finished?" She asked, hoping for a no. Azure locked with scarlet as Magnus gave her an answer. "Not even close. Who knew the little princess had a dark side?" He said mischievously, fiddling with her clit. Ellegaard laughed. "And who knew you were such a big softie?"

Magnus smiled. "I take pride in keeping that part of me hidden." He then proceeded to put his fingers inside her ass, stretching her out. The young woman whimpered. "Don't worry. I'll try to make this as painless as possible." He reassured her. When he was done, his fingers were covered in blood. He positioned himself above Ellegaard's hole. "Are you ready?" He asked. She clenched her royal blue eyes shut.

"I'm ready."

Magnus slowly plunged in, causing Ellegaard to cry out in pain. "Shhh…I don't want Gabriel and Soren to hear us." She bit her lip and nodded. About ⅓ of the way into her body, he stopped, letting Ellegaard get used to the feeling of someone inside her. When she told him to start again, he was already experiencing a yanking feeling in his gut, but he ignored it. Once he was fully inside, he started to thrust in and out slowly. Ellegaard gripped the pillow as sweat made her brunette hair stick to her forehead.

"Gnnhhh…keep going, I'm so close…" she mumbled, feeling her clit get swollen. Magnus sped up as the tugging feeling in his stomach got stronger. They released at the same time, coating each other in a white substance. Ellegaard and Magnus laid on the bed, unmoving, trying to recover from their orgasms. The rouge whispered into her ear, "Did you enjoy that? 'Cuz I know I did."

The redstone engineer laughed quietly. "You know the hell I did." Then the happy look on her face was soon replaced with a look of concern. "But, now that we've done this, will we be going…'all the way?' She asked. Magnus smiled and kissed her neck. "You know we will." Ellegaard smiled back. "Good."

Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, together.

 **Magnus/Ellegaard: (Poker Face)**

 **Soren: I warned you.**

 **Me: Shiner, use Thunder Fang!**

 **(Bites Soren and electrocutes the shit out of him)**

 **Axel: Damn, girl! Where did you learn to do that?**

 **Me: You'd be surprised how much my experiences with Team Plasma and Team Magma have taught me. Ghetsis and Maxie have nothing on me.**

 **M. Jesse: (Whispering to Olivia) Yeah, right.**

 **Me: What was that, little boy?**

 **(Takes out Reshiram's Pokeball)**

 **M. Jesse: And…I'm gone!**

 **(M. Jesse runs off)**

 **Axel: Coward.**

 **Me: You want some of this?**

 **(Takes out Groudon's Pokeball)**

 **Axel: NO!**

 **(Axel runs off)**

 **Me: That's what I thought.**

 **So everyone, I think this'll be the last chapter of this fanfiction! If you want another chapter, post a paring in the reviews and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
